Victor von Doom (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Cynthia von Doom (mother) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise, Land of the Dead, formerly Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Formerly scarred face, now has wings and metallic skin | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Defender of Paradise; former Ruler of Latveria, would-be conqueror, scientist | Education = Presumably similar to Earth-616 | Origin = Same as Earth-616 | PlaceOfBirth = Latveria | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The past of Victor von Doom of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, with a few minor differences. It has been revealed that at least on Earth-9997, Victor von Doom's mother Cynthia von Doom made a pact with Mephisto so that her son would never fail, and this would be the drive that would cause him to become Dr. Doom and the constant adversary of the Fantastic Four. It was also revealed that Dr. Doom stumbled upon the secrets of time travel thanks to a pact made with Mephisto as well. Another revelation is that Limbo came into existence thanks to Dr. Doom's time machine, and that the timeless realm became larger and larger with each alternate reality that was created where another version of Doom's time machine existed. In recent history, when the world was pitched into political, and economic chaos from the mutation of humanity, Dr. Doom saw this as an opportunity to manipulate Namor once more to working with him. At this time the United Nations were meeting to try and solve the world's food shortages. Their solution was to become more dependent on food from the world's oceans which earned Namor's ire, especially when he wasn't included in the negotiations. Doom played on this and convinced Namor to join him in attacking the United Nations in a bid for Doom to take over the world. When the Fantastic Four and Captain America arrived to try and stop Doom and Namor things took a tragic turn. During the fight Namor killed the Human Torch, and in turn Franklin Richards cursed Namor to burn forever causing the monarch of the seas to flee. When Doom was defeated, he had intended to use a bomb loaded in his armor to kill Reed Richards that would transport Doom to safety. However, he didn't anticipate that Susan Richards, driven into a frenzy following her brother's death, would lash out at him. Doom figured that using his plan to kill Susan Richards, would be a better plan than killing Richards himself. Unfortunately for Doom, the teleportation device in his armor malfunctioned, and the resulting explosion killed both Susan and himself. Ironically, following Doom's death, Reed Richards assumed Doom's identity and moved to Latveria. Doom's soul ended up in the Realm of the Dead, where he constantly clashed with the souls of the Invisible Woman and the Human Torch. All present thought that those who were still alive were the ones who were really dead. When Mar-Vell, who was orchestrating a war against Death itself, decided that Susan Richards would be most useful at Reed's side, needed to convince Susan Richards that she was really dead in order to resurrect her. In order to facilitate this, he was able to convince the Human Torch that he was dead, but Johnny was unable to convince Susan. Susan told her that she would only believe the truth if Dr. Doom apologized to her for being a constant torment in their lives. Johnny tracked down Dr. Doom, and convinced him of the truth, by removing his mask and showing Doom that his face was not scarred. Doom then confronted Susan Richards and apologized to her for all the anguish he caused her family over the years. This was enough for Susan to accept the fact that she was dead, and allowed Mar-Vell to resurrect her. Doom then joined Mar-Vell's army and assisted him in convincing others that they were dead as well and they joined Mar-Vell's ranks. Doom aided Mar-Vell during the final battle against Death, and was present when Death was killed. When Mar-Vell created Paradise, Doom was chosen to be one of the Avenging Host - defenders of Paradise - and transmogrified into an angel of sorts. He acted as a defender of Paradise, and helped bring new people from the Realm of the Dead to Paradise. When the Avenging Host realized that the expansion of Paradise encroached into the Negative Zone, and that the "Paradise" promised was merely new realities that were merely wish fulfillment, Doom and the other members of the Avenging Host confronted Mar-Vell. For their trouble, Mar-Vell would kill them all just as Paradise was invaded by the Kree army. When the invasion was thwarted, and Mar-Vell transferred his powers to Reed Richards, he would use his abilities to revive the Avenging Host, including Doom. Doom resumed his role as a member of the Avenging Host, his current activities are as yet unrecorded. | Powers = Prior to his death, Doom had the same powers as his Earth-616 counterpart. When humanity was exposed to Terrigen Mists, it is unknown if Doom himself was mutated and granted super-human powers. Given Doom's superiority complex, it is doubtful that he allowed himself to be effected from the Terrigen Mists. But there is no evidence to support one idea or another. In the Realm of the Dead, he still had the same abilities as his living self. When he joined the Avenging Host he was transmogrified into a new form. He had metallic skin and had wings that allowed him to fly. The exact extent that of his powers when a member of the Avenging Host remains unknown. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Victor von Doom of Earth-616. | Strength = Presumably similar to his Earth-616 counterpart. It is unknown if his strength was enhanced when he became a member of the Avenging Host. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Time Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Summoning Category:Electrokinesis Category:Von Doom Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Latverians Category:Formerly Deceased